Chico lindo
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Una historia de como Minato Shinichirou. conoce a Kai Nanami en el instituto al defender lo de un agresor que podría hacerle mucho daño logrando conseguir algo mas que amistad...,espero les guste mucho.


saludos les traigo este onet-shot de sukyshio espero sea del agrado,

es primera vez escribo de esta pareja así como anime,sin mas espero les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>Chico lindo<strong>

Pareja: Kai Nanami / Minato Shinichirou.

Anime: sukyshio

Onet-shot.

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo me trasferí a una nueva universidad era el típico chico problemático de la universidad, tenía calificaciones buenas aunque no entrara mucho a clases conseguía ponerme al día haciendo que otros hicieran mi trabajo, todos me consideraban como un mal tipo en primera porque tenía una mirada muy fría y a todos miraba con mucho desagrado, siempre usaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca ,aunque era el uniforme no siempre lo llevaba completo ,<p>

Como por que parecerme a los demás idiotas de ahí, siempre creí que era tonto estar como los demás y aún más miraba a mal a las parejas que andaban a escondidas por el instituto furuya , el instituto era de hombre, así que entiendo por qué se ocultaban, yo no sentía afecto hacia ningún tipo de persona, pero ¿Quién soy?, bueno mi nombre es Minato Shinichirou edad 18 años , y narrare como pase de una vida llena de soledad a una muy agradable vida llena de amor.

estaba en clases como siempre ignorando al profesor de matemáticas ,así que no evite dormirme, el sujeto se molestó sin razón y me saco del salón, no pensé mucho, tenía sueño la noche anterior me había trasnochado tomando así que me fui a buscar donde dormir…camine hasta la enfermería era el único lugar donde había una cama y seguro nadie molestaría , al entrar la enfermera no estaba de seguro estaba en clase ya que era profesora de arte también , así que entre me acosté en una de las camillas y me dispuse a dormir.

No sé por cuanto me dormir pero me desperté al escuchar a alguien entrar en la enfermería y escuchar ruido, ya que la cortina estaba cerrada no vi quien había entrado, así que decidí salir, al correr la cortina vi a un tipo así que le iba a reclamar por despertarme…

-hey, tu chico por qué haces ruido – acercándose al otro-

-perdona –girándose- no sabía que había alguien aquí, igual me iba...solo buscaba algunas gasas-

-y eso te hace hacer tanto ruido….a esto y-yo nunca te he visto-

-mucho gusto –sonriendo- soy de segundo años recién trasferido-

-ya veo, bueno me da igual, me voy-

-espera, no estabas descansando, acaso estas herido-

-no te metas-

-he, perdona, no fue mi intención-

Por alguna razón me preocupo el haberle gritado, siendo que el solo se estaba preocupando por mí, bueno si bien que le importa ,no debería meterse donde no le llama, pero mientras bajaba la cabeza, pude notar que presionaba su mano derecha contra la izquierda con un pequeño trapo blanco manchado de rojo…

-¿estás bien?- tomándole de la mano herida-

-auch…si, lo estoy – mirando su mano-

-perdona, creo que te lastime, puedo saber que te paso –soltándolo-

-bueno, estaba en la clase de arte, y creo, que no soy bueno con el cincel, ya que me corte...vaya te he de parecer muy tonto-

-para nada, pero los errores y accidentes ocurren, bueno será mejor que curres eso si te sale más sangre terminaras aún más mas pálido y tus mejillas no se verán tan rosas como ahora-

-¿he?-

-olvídalo…no dije nada…me voy –

-espera…yo...no quiero molestar, pero podrías ayudarme, no creo poder curarme solo y la enfermera aun tardara en regresar, y no…no quiero desangrarme-

-bueno, ya que, no tengo otra cosa que hacer-

Sin pensarlo decidí ayudarlo era mejor a regresar a clases, él se sentó sobre un banquillo , después sostuve su mano contra la mía mientras comenzaba a curarle, no era muy profunda así que podía hacerlo,

no se necesita ser un experto en primeros auxilios para saber que hacer además ,no pude evitar las clase de primeros auxilios, comencé a desinfectar la herida echando un spray para limpiar la sangre y cualquier otra cosa ,se notaba que le ardía el líquido ya que apretó la cara como si comiese algo amargo girando la cara , después con un algodón comencé a limpiar la sangre que ya cedía dela herida que tenia que no era muy profunda ,

Después puse una gasa al tamaño de la herida para por ultimo colocarle un vendaje sobre la herida, después de terminar de curarlo solté su mano bruscamente cosa que la caída en seco le molesto…

-bueno, parece que ya está-

-vaya es un buen trabajo- mirando el vendaje - muchas gracias…a... ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Shinichirou, bueno me voy-

-sí, muchas gracias Shinichirou-

El salió de la enfermería, realmente pude notar que era muy lindo tenía unos enormes y lindos ojos azules y el cabello de color castaño claro muy corto y era muy delgado y bajo a mí, aunque parecía más una chica aunque de seguro es hombre, ya que sino no estaría en esta escuela, sin duda era muy atractivo para ser hombre, es muy guapo… en ese mismo momento me doy cuenta de lo que pienso, que rayos me pasa es un hombre, Salí de la enfermería pronto sonaría la campana para tomar el almuerzo,

Después de eso me voy al jardín a tomar el almuerzo tranquilamente, cuando no muy lejos de donde iba vi a uno de mis amigos dar vuelta hacia atrás de la escuela, cuando voy para ver que hace en ese lugar, ya que siempre se encierra en la clase de química, me doy cuenta que esta con el chico que vi antes, pensé…

–"seguro estaba interesado en alguien como en él, que en mi"-,

cuando me iba a donde siempre, escuche que el grito después de un golpe en seco, al darme cuenta ,aquel castaño estaba en el piso con su mano herida sobre la mejilla y mi amigo lo tomaba a la fuerza del rostro mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa, cosa que el castaño de inmediato intento alegarlo, así que me acerque a ese lugar, por muy que fuera mi amigo, no dejaría que se aprovechara de alguien más débil, así que fui a donde ellos y cuando este le iba a dar otro golpe lo detuve…

-detente Aizawa – deteniendo la mano de el peliverde-

-¡vaya, Minato!, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-no te hagas el desentendido, no molestes a alguien más débil a ti-

-no te metas Minato, trato lo que es mío como quiera-

-¿qué?-

-yo no soy un objeto, no le pertenezco a nadie ni Aizawa-

-¡cállate!, no te metas, vamos Minato, por que no te vas, estoy ocupado –soltándose del pelinegro-

-no, no te dejare hacerle daño a este chico-

-que te importa, solo vete, ni siquiera le conoces-

-es verdad, no sé nada del ni su nombre siquiera, pero sé que es alguien más débil a ti y no dejare que le hagas daño-

- bueno, has lo que quieras –alegándose de Minato, después me encargare de ti – mirando al castaño con una mirada llena de odio-

Pude ver aquella mirada de odio que le dedicaba al otro chico que aún se mantenía en el piso, realmente se miraba asustado al punto que no contuvo las lágrimas y comenzaron a salir , Aizawa se fue dejándonos , me acerque a el castaño intentando ayudarle a levantar ,pero al ofrecerle la mano me dio un manotazo para alegarla…

-gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda – poniéndose de pie-

-perdona, dime acaso Aizawa te ha hecho daño, sabes él es mi amigo, si te ha hecho daño dime y le pondré un alto-

-no te metas en mis asuntos- dándome la espalda-

-perdona, pero lo hago más si él está involucrado, adema son puedo permitir le haga daño a nadie-

-vaya…entiendo, sabes, no te metas-

Él se fue pero realmente se miraba molesto cambio a una cara de dulzura a una de coraje y molestia, deje que s e fuer a al final tenía razón no debía meterme donde no se me llama, ni aunque se tratara se Aizawa,

Las clases terminaron y me fui a casa, repentinamente a medio camino comenzó a llover para mi mala suerte no llevaba dinero para un taxi y menos llevaba un paraguas así que me metí a un callejón,

escuche que alguien lloraba , realmente me sorprendió era un lugar algo oscuro y camine al interior de seguro era un gato , al ir más profundo para atajarme contra un tejado vi a Aizawa con ese chico , él lo tenía contra la pared de ese callejón tomándolo de la camisa mientras sus mirada del castaño era una llena de horror mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente y sin contener las lágrimas, la cara de Aizawa daba mucho miedo , le miraba fijamente mientras sonreía muy de lado, no quise meterme de nuevo, así que me quede atrás, solo me metería si veía algo mal…de la nada note unas gotas de sangre a los pies de ambos ,pensé que era la herida de ese chico de seguro que se lastimo de nuevo por ello sangraba, pero pude ver una herida sobre el estómago de ese castaño , mientras que en las maños de Aizawa había un pequeño cuchillo lleno de sangre…pero no quise meterme, aun así me aterre al escuchar la conversación de Aizawa…

-eres muy mi tipo, pero…si no eres mío, no serás de nadie, prefiero verte muero a verte lejos con otro-

-detente, no me hagas daño, por favor-

-entonces, sede ante mí, se mío únicamente-

-no quiero, no me gustas, no quiero nada contigo-

-eso no es lo correcto, bueno será una pena, tan lindo que eras-

Aizawa levanto ese cuchillo y lo puso contra el cuello de ese chico, no lo pensé dos veces y me fui contra el dándole un puñetazo contra la cara sin pensarlo,

El cayo por el imparto soltando el cuchillo el cual se deslizo por el piso hasta unas cajas, me coloque frente al otro chico el cual estaba impresionado…

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, pero…-

-será mejor que te vayas de aquí-

-¡maldito Minato!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- colocándose de pie poco a poco-

-que querías, que viera como matabas a ese chico solo porque no Sale contigo-

-te da igual, no te metas, esto es entre él y yo –

-ya veo, pero si fuera una conversación normal, no me metería, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño ni que cometas un crimen-

-entonces, te are lo mismo, por meterte-

Él se fue contra mí y comenzamos a pelear, mientras rodábamos por el suelo de ese lujar, vi como salía corriendo aquel castaño, seguimos forcejeando uno contra al otro, hasta que el me noqueo con algún metal tirado en el callejón, de inmediato quede inconsciente.

Al día siguiente despertaba pesadamente, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero sentí que alguien estaba sujetándome de la mano, al mirar quien era me sorprendí

Se trataba de ese castaño que estaba junto a mí tomándome de la mano, estaba dormido pero se notaba que había estado llorando, me alegraba ver que no estaba herido también note estaba sobre una camilla en un hospital, un médico entro en la habitación de inmediato el despertó…

-vaya, ha despertado, tuvo surte el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte, pero su amigo llamo a una ambulancia y con suerte pudimos ayudarle, si hubiera sido más tarde, de seguro no estaría aquí-

-¿cómo llega aquí?-

-bueno su amigo llamo a una ambulancia y pudimos hacer algo, dígame sabe quién lo golpeo, el oficial afuera quiere saberlo-

-no...No sé quién fue, no vi a nadie-

-vaya, bueno de seguro fue un asalto, aunque parece que no parece que te robaran, bueno si te sientes mejor dime, para darte de alta mañana, aun queremos tenerte en observación hoy-

-si ya me siento mejor-

-bueno, será mejor que descanses, a por cierto tienes visita a parte de tu amigo que se ha quedado aquí toda la noche en vela-

El medico salió cerrando la puerta tras de él, sin saber ¿cómo? o ¿Por qué?, ese chico se acercó a mí y sostuvo de la cara y me dio un beso en los labios muy corto, cuando se alegaba yo lo acerque a mi siendo yo ahora el que lo besaba,

Pero en ese momento entraron dos de mis amigos que siempre me hacían o ayudaban cualquier trabajo Asaka Soushi y Kozuki Ryouya, cosa que hizo que ese castaño se alegara y se sentara con la cabeza hacia abajo…

-¿Minato estas bien?, tus amigos han venido a cuidarte-

-¿he?, Nanami ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Soushi que haces aquí?- hablaba el castaño-

-¿se conocen?- preguntaba Minato-

- sí, Nanami es mi novia-

-no soy tu novia, deja de decir que soy tu novia –sonrojado-

-está bien dejaremos eso cuando estemos solo- abrasando al castaño-

-¡oye!, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes?- hablaba Minato-

-Minato, ¿estás bien? – hablaba Kozuki -

-¡he! si, pero como supieron que estaba aquí-

-bueno, cuando íbamos a clases escuchamos que el vago de la escuela estaba en el hospital y henos aquí-

-¡no soy el único ustedes también lo son!-

-pero nosotros estamos bien, así que tú eres el único vago que pensamos en el momento-

-yo debo irme, nos vemos…gracias por lo de ayer Shinichirou, y lo lamento también-

Él se paró y se fue no pude evitarlo, ese día mis dos amigos me contaron que él estaba en la misma clase que Soushi, y su nombre era Kai Nanami, por primera vez supo su nombre y era tan lindo como el, no es que me fijara en él, solo pensaba su nombre le va a la perfección, esos dos estuvieron conmigo hasta en la noche que me dieron de alta y me acompañaron a casa,

al día siguiente a repetir la rutina pero esta vez había escuchado que repentinamente Aizawa se había trasladado de escuela sin razón aparente, bueno me preocupaba y alegraba a la vez, al final era mi amigo y estaba preocupado,

Estaba sobre el tejado saltándome las clases como siempre, no pude evitar pensar en él y en el beso que nos habíamos dado, realmente me había gustado, jamás me imaginaria que realmente quisiera estar con alguien como él y cuidarlo siempre, en ese momento la puerta que daba a hacia el tejado de la escuela se abrió dejando ver a Kai Nanami, él se acercó lentamente hasta mi con la mirada al piso…aunque por un momento supe lo que pensaba y quería decirme…

-tranquilo, solo lo hice por ti, claro no debí meterme, pero no pude dejar que te hicieran daño-

-yo…-

-si sé que no debí, pero no podía hacer nada más, perdóname tú a mí –tomándolo del hombro-

-¡gracias! –Abrasando a Minato- muchas gracias por ayudarme – comenzando a ayudarme-

-de nada Nanami-

-he…como sabes mi nombre…creo que no te lo dije ayer-

-bueno…mis amigos me lo dijeron, y me hablaron un poco sobre ti, recién te trasferiste y tienes las mejores notas de la escuela y estas en la mima clase de psicología y medicina que mis dos amigos-

-vaya, no es nada…solo…que si no tengo en que distraerme no queda más que estudiar o no…y dime a ti que tal, te distraer más estar fuera de clases-

-no, creo que ya lo decidí-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-estaré en todas las clases que tú, ya que quiero estar junto a ti, que te parece-

-¿qué?- sonrojado- porque lo harías-

-porque, Nanami...creo,...no, tú realmente me gustas a pesar de solo verte una vez-

-yo…-

-perdona, creo que no debo tomar decisiones a la ligera, de seguro te gusta alguien más-

-no…a mí también me gustas Shinichirou…desde que me ayudaste, realmente tú me gustas no solo por ayudar a mi herida sino a evitar…bueno a protegerme-

-lo haría siempre, Nanami quiero que estés conmigo-

-sí, está bien-

Después de esa extraña confección y sin tanta palabra solo tome del mentón y lo bese mientras lo abrazaba para acercarlo más a mí ya que es más bajo que yo y delgado,

Se sentía tan bien el contacto, realmente me sentí enamorado del de inmediato. fue una forma extraña de estarlo ,de estar juntos, pero me sentía bien al importarle a él y que a mí me interesara proteger a alguien que no fuera yo.

* * *

><p>espero que les gustara mucho<p>

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_ bye-bye


End file.
